Death By Spike
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: Ok, so i wrote it when I was eleven. The title kind of gives it away...ok, it doesn't. Please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

This was my first ever fanfic. I did it when I was eleven years old, so therefore it sounds like a eleven year old wrote it. (Duh)

The chapters are supremely short, and for like the first time ever, it's not slash!

Well, I was ten, and naïve, so I guess that's alright. SPIKE/BUFFY. I think it takes place just after season six begins…like the fifth episode. But then the plot goes to Hell and is in no way connected to the series.

CHAPTER 1 - QUESTIONS

Spike saw stars as a fist collided with the side of his head.

"Do you sleep through anything?" someone said. "I was about to set your bed on fire."

"Buffy!" Spike yelled. "What are you doin' here? What d'you want?"

"I want you to go patrolling with me," Buffy said. "Now get up. I'll be outside."A few minutes later, Spike left his crypt and joined Buffy as they walked through the cemetery.

"Why did you want _me _to come patrollin' with you?" asked Spike after staking a vamp that had been sneaking up on Buffy.

"Because - " started Buffy, a vampire had just grabbed her round the neck. She rolled her eyes, punched him in the face, staked him and carried on " - I want to ask you something."

"Oh yeah?" said Spike, eying her suspiciously. "What?"

"I … er … I … oh, god, how do I say this," said Buffy. "Spike - will you … will you turn me into a vampire?"

"What?!" yelled Spike. "What d'you want to do that for?"

"It's not like it's gonna be any different to what I'm like now, except for the blood."

"Buffy," said Spike, a slight shake in his voice. "You don't really want this …"

"Yes. I do. Anyway, I've been to hell. I also now live in hell. Is being a vampire gonna be any different?"

"I haven't been to hell, you know."

"But it probably feels like you have," said Buffy.

"Yeah, I guess …dying isn't painless, you know. And believe me, those sunburns hurt."

"I've felt pain before; it's not like I don't know what it feels like. And you're the only person I can talk to, tell my feelings to. Please."

Spike stayed silent. He carried on walking, slightly faster than before. Then -

"You weren't there at your own funeral, were you?"

"Duh, I was dead." Buffy said.

"Yeah, you were, but I wasn't. It's kinda scary, you know. All these people standing around, talking about what you were like, how you could have been better, then you've got those people who didn't like you …I don't want you to go through all that."

Buffy thought desperately. There must be someway she could - "Got it!" she said. "I … I'll help you get that chip out."

Spike stopped walking. "What?" His expression was mixed between g and delight. "Really?" he asked. Then his face fell. "No. No, I won't do it. I can't. No. I ..." he stopped. "Do you really mean it?"

"Sure. I don't know how we can do it, but, yeah," said Buffy.

"Okay. You've convinced me. You turn vamp, I get rid of this thing," he said, pointing at his head. "But don't tell _anyone_."

You see? It's an ITSY BITSY Chapter. I'll get the rest up as soon as I find it. I found chapters 4 and 5, but that's it. RandR Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Here's chappie two! Yey! I found it! And please review my other story….s

****

CHAPTER TWO

"Oh, Buffy, hi," said Dawn, as Buffy came in. She looked at the clock for the first time in hours. 10 o'clock! "Buffy, you look tired. What's up?"

What was it? Oh yeah, that was it! Spike was turning her into a vampire! Buffy nearly told Dawn, but then stopped, remembering his warning. She shook her head. "Nothing," she said and yawned.

She looked down to the table. To her dread, she saw books open all over the table.

"Oh, no. What up now?"

Giles looked up from the thick volume he was reading. "We've just found out about another demon attack - on the museum."

"Oh, no." Buffy said again. As if she didn't already have enough to worry about. Instead, she put on a brave face. "Fill me in."

"Well, it's that dagger - the one that makes it possible for a demon to kill you. Also, one of the spell books, but we don't know which one."

"I can see why they'd want that dagger, but a spell book?" Buffy frowned.

She looked over the table to see Anya and Xander, also flicking through the piles of books on the table. Willow was typing frantically on her laptop, obviously surfing the net.

"Ah - ha!" Willow excaimed. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" asked Anya. Willow turned the screen to face them. There was a picture of a book with very small writing around it.

"The book. It's called 'Slayer diarys' - a book about the history of previous Slayers, right from to ancient Greece to you, Buffy." Willow smiled. "It's very intresting."

"Wait a minuite. It's got _Buffy_ in it?" Xander asked, with a worried glace at her. "Isn't that, er...kinda dangerous for her?"

"Yeah, but it was meant to be safe in the museum."

Buffy turned to Giles. "Is there anything else I should know about? Anything else that happened?"

"Funny you should mention that, Buffy..."

Someone knocked on the door.

Buffy?

Nah, couldn't be. She breaks the door down.

"Spike?"

Now _that _wasn't normal. The Slayer was knocking.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" she called.

Whoa. _That _definatley wasn't normal.

"You're not the vampire. You can come in."

Why was she being especially nice?

"Hi Spike," said Buffy, opening the door. "I need some info."

He rolled his eyes.

"I also don't want you to go back on our agreement."

Then he grinned. "So, what do you need to know?"

"Well, some stuff has been stolen, a book and a dagger that can kill me. I was wondering if you could go and find out about it."

Spike thought about it. If it meant Buffy was this nice to him, then -

"Sure."

"Thanks." Buffy smiled at him. "Will you also try to find out if there are any demons who punch holes in peoples backs, suck out their organs, you know the sort of thing."

Spike stood up. "I'll do whatever you want, luv."

Suddenly, in one swift movement, Spike crossed the room to stand before Buffy. "I love you, pet." Before she could answer, his lips met hers. Buffy closed her eyes, and her hands rose up to his face. Laying one palm on his cheek, the other wrapped around his neck. Spike stroked her short, silky hair then pulled her down onto the bed. It only lasted for a couple of seconds.

"Sorry," said Buffy, eyes snapping open. "I ... I don't know what c - came over me." She sounded short of breath. "You ... you'll find out for me, then?"

Spike nodded. As she left, he smiled slightly. "Whatever you want," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe. Chapter three! Have fun!

****

CHAPTER THREE

A few days passed, filled only with the sound of flicking pages and Anya whispering the words to herself. Buffy began to get more and more nervous. Would Spike help her? Had he found any thing yet? These questions flitted through her brain as she turned the pages. She could have found something and not noticed it, she was so worked up. Giles and Willow obviously knew something was wrong, as they kept stealing worried glances at her.

"I'm gonna go out," she announced one day.

"Where?" asked Giles.

"Spike said - no, promised - that he could get something on it. I'm gonna go and see if he has," Buffy answered. With that she grabbed her jacket and marched out of the Magic Box door, slamming it behind her.

Xander appeared from behind a book. "Is it just me, or is Buffy tense?"

Giles, Anya and Willow turned and stared witheringly at him.

****

The sun was going down, and Buffy turned to watch it.

"Looks good, dosen't it?" said a voice from the shadows behind her. "Haven't seen it for ages." Buffy knew who it was, so didn't turn around when a hand gripped her shoulder. Without realizing, her own reached up and held it tightly.

"Hey, Spike, I was just coming to see you." Buffy said turning to the handsome blonde behind her.

"Thought so," he answered.

"So, got anything for me?"

"Well, I've been hearing rumours about who has it. Someone said last night thats it was Seethar, who's this demon who thinks he's a god, and also Orisal, Bansuiu and Ranuman. But I don't know the last three, sorry."

"Thats enough to work with, thanks Spike," she said, before kissing his dry cheek and running off. Spike rubbed his face, shook his head, and began the walk back to his crypt.

"WILLOW!!" yelled Buffy, smashing through the door of the Magic Box. "I've got something for you!"

"What?" asked Willow eagerly.

"See if you can work out something from the names Seethar, Orisal, Ranuman and Bansuiu!" Buffy shouted back.

"Oh, I guess you found Spike, then," Xander asked.

"Not exactly. Spike found me."

"And you brought him back, huh?"

"What?" Buffy turned round to see Spike at the door, sporting a heavy nosebleed.

"God, anyone know what's up with Angel?" asked Spike.

"What?" Buffy said again.

"I open the door to my crypt, and there he is, he wallops me and legs it! Any ideas why?"

"Why d'you come here?" asked Xander with intense dislike.

"'Cause I thought you lot might know why he decided to beat me up."

Buffy walked up to him, and whispered something no - one else could hear in his ear. The two of them turned to leave the shop, when Willow called.

"I've worked out a connection! They all have Egyptian roots. Seethar is Seth, Orisal is Osiris, Bansuiu is Anubis and Ranuman is Amun Ra. That book is written in Egyptian, and the dagger is made with gold mined in Egypt!" She beamed triumphantly.

"That's great." Buffy said distractedly. "Giles, see if you can find any other Egyptian demons. See you later." And with that, she dragged Spike out of the door.

"Where are we going?" asked Spike once they were on the road.

"Back to mine." Buffy said shortly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why?"

"'Cos I'm not having you getting killed by Angel." said Buffy.

"Oh, right."

The two said nothing until they got back.

"So, what am I gonna do?" asked Spike as they came up to the door. Buffy looked at him questioningly. "Am I gonna sleep here or go back?"

"Stay here, of course." said Dawn as she opened the door.

"Yeah, for once I agree with Dawn. Stay here."

"So, where am I gonna sleep?"

"With Buffy!" Laughed Dawn before running up the stairs to her room and locking the door.

"Buffy?"

"I hope I didn't hear any hope in that," She glowered before marching up the stairs, leaving Spike grinning at the bottom of them.

"So that's a 'no' then, is it?" He called. A door slammed. "OK then."


End file.
